Kat
by 1SonicLover
Summary: OC, OOCness (for that I apologize) also has Hetaloids, Language, and threats. Craziness will ensure. M just in case.


It may not seem like it, but behind close doors there is something that would shock the other nations. England and Romano actually got along. Sometimes, when they were alone, the two of them would tell secrets. England's shock when he found out that Romano had magical guardians of his own still made Romano chuckle. How Romano had looked at England when he heard that England had told a human about nations. England had told Romano about the Hetaloids that she was making.(A/N: Nothing belongs to me except for OCs and OOCness) Romano had listened to England's pirate years, laughing at Spain's defeat.

The Italy brothers may act afraid of England, but Romano was acting just fine. England was glad for the silent comfort that Romano would try and signal to him, when France was getting on England's nerves. Romano was glad that England did not like his brother more then him, and would often hide at England's when he felt like everyone liked his brother better then him.

England told Romano that one day he would be meeting his human friend, 'Kat' as her nickname was, soon. Romano had scrowled, until England told him she had a 'unique' personallity and would curse like a sailor if she was comforable with you. Kat was one of the people whose personality could change from one moment to another, but she could never get angry. Her heart was to kind to hate, but instead of hate she would feel sad or depressed.

It would be after the world summit that England would take Romano to see Kat, she should have a Hetaloid done(if she didn't slack off). If Romano was truthful he would say that Kat sounded like an interesting person, as long as she wasn't too much like his brother.

"Leave me alone Frog, I need to meet with a friend of mine." England rolled his eyes when France laughed.

"Oh Anglette, your imaginary friends can wait."

"She's not imaginary, Kat would probably be hurt if you said that to her face. Although I wish she would hit you instead." England started to walk away.

France started to follow but walked into something- someone. "Watch were you're going wine bastard!" Romano glared at France.

"Ohonhon~ Bonjour Romano." France gave him a wink, "Do you want to spend some time with Big Brother France?"

"Chigi! Keep away from me wine bastard!" Romano quickly ran from France. France was about to go to England, but England was gone.

Romano met up with England and they continued to where they were to meet Kat. "Thanks for the save." England thanked Romano.

"Che, that bastard was annoying me." England knew that was 'you're welcome' in Romano speach, but didn't comment. The rest on the walk was quiet, after all no words needed to be spoken.

"'Sup." Kat spoke and England sighed. Romano blinked. England friend was "Yes I'm an American, so what."

"The Hell! Did you read my thoughts?!" Romano hid behind England.

"Nope. But I guessed what you were thinking, since Arthur usually ranting about how irritating Alfred is it must be a shock that his friend is American." She then meowed at England.

"True, but you're different from America. You actually know how to be quiet." England rolled his eyes at her.

"Lovino Vargas, the personification of South Italy also known as Romano Italy." Romano introduced himself.

"Katherine Horedocks, American that is also known as Kat due to the habbit of meowing." Kat grinned at Romano. "And is also a bitch to people who fuck with my friends."

"What the fuck can you do to the people who fuck with your friends." Romano was curious.

"As you know I cannot hate. I could hate for a bit but it goes away. My threats are great though." She went near his ear. "Someone mentioned that England should go to the asylum, so I told them that if they did anything I would hunt them down to shoot their balls. After that I would cut off their dick fuck them with it before shoving it down their throat, take out their eyes to shove up their ass before finally slitting their throat and dumping them into a lake." She whispered, and Romano shivered.

"My nickname to you is 'crazy Kat bitch'." Romano said without shuttering.

"Thanks, I think thats a good one." Kat smiled, and Romano grinned. Kat was not too bad.

"Did you finish any Hetaliods?" England asked. Kat blinked.

"Oh yea. I finished you." Kat nodded to herself, looking highly pleased.

"Great, you actually did some work."

"Shut up." Kat pouted. Her phone beeped and she checked the time. "Well, I have to go. Work to do." She started to walk off. "Nice meeting you Lovino." She ran off.

"Bye crazy bitch." Romano waved with England.

"I'm surprized that she didn't give us hugs at all." At Romano's questioning look England continued, "She loves getting hugs."

**Day two of World Summit**

"And that concludes today's world summit." Germany announced.

"Arthur!" The doors opened and England was tackled into a hug. Romano blinked, it was crazy Kat bitch. "I forgot to take measures and record Lovino's voice for poor Chigiloid." She added a meow at the end.

"Crazy Kat bitch, I'm right here." Romano watch Kat turn her attention to him.

"Hey Lovino." She calmly walked over to him, England recovering in his seat. She pulled out a measuring tape, "Hold still." then proceded to measure about every inch of him. The other nations watched the stranger write down measurements. "Okay! Now to record." She pulled out a recorder and held it towards Romano. "When I start recording say anything you want." She quickly turned it on.

"Why the fuck do you want me to talk to the damn thing." Kat turned it off as soon as he was done with that sentence.

"Perfect, now I can get back to work." She smiled and lightly ruffled Romano's hair, careful of the curl.

"Who iz this beautiful lady?" France walked up to Kat and gave her a wink.

"Someone who will cut off your dick if you try anything." Kat gave him a flat stare, smirking slightly when the Frenchmen paled.

"Why haven't I thought of doing that to him?" England walked over to Kat. Kat just shrugged and bounced lightly on her feet.

"Because women like to make guys our bitches." She grinned before running away.

An: That's a rap! and fun. *smiles at the thought of doing more of this story in the future.

An: Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a Long while. But I am working, slowly and painfully, on Chapter 3 of Adventures with Hetalia Units. However it's hard to try and work when you have writers block, or inspiration is not wanting to come. . . Anyways I'm glad that I managed to get this down and up. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
